The present invention disclosed herein relates to a facility and method for treating a substrate, and more particularly, a facility and method for treating a substrate, the facility including a test module inspecting a wafer finished with an operation process.
As one of processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device or a flat display panel, a series of operations of forming a resist film on a substrate, exposing the corresponding resist film to light by using a photomask, and developing the same is performed. A treatment described above is performed by using a system including an exposure device connected to an coating-development device for coating with resist solution or developing. Certain tests, for example, tests for a critical dimension of a resist pattern, an overlap state of the resist pattern and a base pattern, and a developing defect are performed on a substrate formed with the resist pattern. Then, only a substrate determined as being acceptable is sent to a next operation process.
Tests on the substrate described above are generally performed by a stand-alone test device installed separately from an coating-development device. However, an inline system in which a substrate test device is installed in an coating-development device may be used.
As a method of inspecting a substrate, there are a total test method of sequentially inspecting all substrates by a lot as a unit and a sampling test method of testing for each amount previously set. Test methods described above may generate a standby time for a substrate test, thereby increasing a total necessary time for substrates. A test standby time increases when a substrate test time is longer than an coating-development treatment time.